I Never Want You Back Into My Life!
by Caitie-AwesomeHippie
Summary: This is a fic about Claire, Shane dumps her because he says she's cheating but it's actually the other way around. Contains song lyrics, I have no idea how the rating system works but it does contain some swear words because I have a potty mouth.
1. Chapter 1- Why Shane

**A/N This is my first fanfiction please be kind constructive critasim is always helpful hope you enjoy! Have fun reading please for any spelling mistakes**

**Chapter 1 -**** Unknown Talent **

**It was a normal day for Claire. She had class then she went to the lab to work for her bipolar vampire boss Myrin. Who as usual was having mood swings! Can't Claire just have a pleasent day at the lab I mean is it to much to ask for?**

**Claire's POV **

**As Claire walked down the stairs to enter the lab there Myrin stood draining a pizza delivery man! As soon as Myrin saw Claire and the horror in her eyes he stoped. He didn't even get a chance to explain himself Claire just stormed out and ran all the way to Lot Street and to the Glass House she dug out her keys and unlocked the door as she got inside she locked the door to find that all her roommates were home Eve and Micheal sat on the sofa cuddling and Shane was killing zombies on his new Xbox 1 everyone turned to look at me I must have looked bad because Shane got up nd hugged me " Babe what happened you look spooked! " I swallowed back tears and answered " When I got to Myrins he was busy draining this pizza delivery man so I ran as fast as I could to get here " Shanes face went red with anger "That son of a bitch how dare he I swear I'm going to sake him right now!'' Shane yelled and started to go to the cupboard to get a weapon's bag but I stoped him "No Shane please don't hurt him!" I yelled as I ran after him "Why are you defending him Claire you just saw him kill someone and you don't want me to hurt him!" Shane roared back Claire answered in almost a whisper "What if it was Micheal and he had a moment of weakness are you going to stake him too?" Shane look angerer "I know why you are defending him it's because your a fang-banger whore who is cheating on me with the asshole Myrin!" Claire was so suprised she was speechless then she gets mad "How dare you acuss me of sleeping with Myrin Shane how could you even think that he's like 903 years old and I'm not a fang-banger you asshole!" "Really Claire prove me wrong then show me that you aren't " "Shane I love you and would never do anything like that to you because it would be heartless" "Guess you don't have a heart then oh and Claire it's over!" no this couldn't be happening Shane can't be dumping me i mean after everything we've been through i just lost all feeling in my legs and feel to the floor crying Shane looked at me one last time and when I looked into his eyes I hoped to see love but all I saw was disgust then he turned around and left most probaly going to a bar or something I turned and looked at Eve and Micheal then ran upstirs to my room after what seemed like hours of crying Eve knocked on my door "Hey CB can I come in?" I didn't answer so she just came in and looked into my red puffy eyes (from all the crying)"I've had enough CB tonight we are going to a karaoke bar!" "Eve just leave me alone to die!" "No way CB come on get up and go shower" Eve ordered so I obeyed when I was done showering Eve took me to her room and did my make-up and picked out and outfit which was a short leather skirt and tight fiting top with a bunch of gothic lettering on it with cute black heels and fishnet tights she left my hair lose around my sholders we went down stairs and there Micheal was I didn't know he was coming with but I guess it would be smart to have a vamp with us. **

**When we got there and I spotted Shane at the bar getting very close to some blonde slut but that wasn't my problem anymore Micheal followed my gaze and saw Shane he looked a me and gave me a sad smile but i turned around and told Eve I need to sing a song so I went and signed up I went on stage and the music started as soon as I started singing Eve knew who the song was dedicated to **

**Maybe I'm just crazy **

**Maybe I'm a fool**

**Maybe I don't know how to love **

**But maybe I do Maybe you know more than me **

**But this much is true**

**This little heart and brain of mine say,**

**We're through with you!**

**And I wonder does it blow your mind,That I'm leaving you far behind**

**I wonder does it stop your heart, To know you're not my sunshine anymore**

**Ok you're pretty, your face is a work of art**

**Your smile could light up New York City after dark**

**Ok you're cover boy pretty stamped with a beauty mark**

**But it's such a pity, a boy so pretty, With an ugly heart**

**Maybe you'll get married and she will kiss your feet**

**While I give all my rides away, I won't lose no sleep**

**Maybe on your honeymoon, you'll think of me**

**But if you don't, won't shed a tear, yeah I can guarantee**

**And I wonder does it blow your mind,That I'm leaving you far behind**

**I wonder does it stop your heart, To know you're not my sunshine anymore**

**Ok you're pretty, your face is a work of art, Your smile **

**could light up New York City after dark, Ok you're cover boy pretty stamped **

**with a beauty mark, But it's such a pity, a boy so pretty, With an ugly **

**heart**

**Ok you're pretty, your face is a work of art, Your smile **

**could probably light up New York after dark, Ok you're cover boy pretty **

**stamped with a beauty mark, But it's such a pity, a boy so pretty, With **

**an ugly heart, an ugly heart**

**Ok you're pretty, your face is a work of art, Your smile **

**could light up New York City after dark, Ok you're cover boy pretty stamped **

**with a beauty mark, But it's such a pity, a boy so pretty With an ugly **

**heart**

**Ok you're pretty, your face is a work of art, Your smile **

**could light up New York City after dark, Ok you're cover boy pretty stamped **

**with a beauty mark, But it's such a pity, a boy so pretty, With an ugly **

**heart**

**Ugly Heart | G.R.L**

**Everyone started clapping there hands and wooping well I looked at Shane he knew the song was for him I walked off stage and whet to sit with Eve and Micheal. Eve looked at me with excitment in her eyes "Wow Claire you hve an amazing voice I mean wow" "Oh Eve I know you are just trying to make me feel better." then Micheal said "No Claire your voice is really amazing you and I should arrange a gig at common grounds!" "Wow seriously that is great excuss me I'm going to get a drink" I walked over to the bar and asked for a spirt vodka the bartender asked "Were's your ID miss?" i leaned over the bar and gave him a very deep kiss he looked at me is shock then I smiled and asked "Do I still need a ID now?" "No here you go" I took my drink to see Shane was staring at me so I shurgged and asked "What I don't have a boyfriend" and walked away Eve and Micheal just laughed we enjoyed the rest of our night and went home to have a long nights sleep**


	2. Chapter 2- Not Eve Too

**A/N Hey guys so heres the second chapter and again sorry for any spelling mistakes hope you enjoy! XD **

**Chapter 2-**

**Claire POV**

**When I woke up the next day I hade one hell of a headache. I suffled down stairs to go and get a asprin I went into the kitchen Micheal was there reading the newspaper he looked up at me and smiled a beautiful smile which gave me butterflies which was wrong I mean he's my best friends boyfriend but it's not my fault because without Shane in my life I actually saw Micheal and he is fucking hot! I must have been staring because he cleared his throat I smiled a got myself some OJ and sat across him "Hey mikey so how you doing?" "Me? I'm fine how about you how are you feeling I mean after what happened?" tears started to fall down my cheek I couldn't stop it Micheal came over to me and gave me a hug **

**Micheal POV**

**When Claire started crying I felt so guilty because I brought up the subject I went around the table to her side and gave her a hug "Hey shhhh it's going to be ok don't cry" "Do you really think so?" did I really believe it or even think so? "Yes I do you will get over him." I mean poor Claire she did nothing to deserve this I swear I'm going to kill Shane the asshole he didn't come home last night he most probally went to Lauras she is his little slut he had been seeing her behind Claires back for months and I knew Eve was cheating on me with Shane too in the middle of the night when Eve thinks I'm asleep she will get up and go to Shanes room lets just say I wish I was deaf because the sounds and moans coming from that room... are just disgusting Claire got up said bye and left for class I didn't have work today so I would be bored at home to keep myself busy I went to Claires room it reaked of tears and heartache I wonder how could I cheer her up then it hit me I would try to fill the hole in her heart with my love but first I had to break up with Eve just then the front door opened and Eve walked in.**

**Eve POV**

**I just got home after what seemed like a year at work Oliver was full of shit today so I had to work my ass off if I wanted to stay alive. I went to the living room to find it empty no Shane why isn't he home yet I mean I know he uses me like a booty call but I think I have really fallen for him I even cheated on MICHEAL GLASS for him but he can't even come home at night I mean I understand if he doesn't want to see Claire but he could have texted me or something because I'm worried sick about him Micheal snapped me out of my train of thought by saying we need to talk so I just nodded I followed Micheal to the kitchen and we sat down at the table it was silent for a moment then Micheal asked "Do you want a can of coke?" while getting up to get himself some blood I answered quickly "Yes please." he got me a can and he got himself a sports bottle and sat down in silance again so I asked this time "What do you want to talk about?" he slowly looked into my eyes and said "Eve I think we should break up." "What are you seriously dumping me!" "Eve I know about you and Shane." is all he said before getting up and leaving I couldn't believe it he dumped me I mean I know I deserved it but how did he know about me and Shane oh wait a minute vampire senses he must of heard us but the means oh no no no no he wouldn't tell Claire that it's my fault Shane left her or that me and Shane have been cheating on them behind her back for a month already no I can't lose my bestfriend no matter how much of a shitty one I've been to her. You can call me selfish that I want Micheal and Shane and expect Claire not to hate me for that but I guess I don't always get what I want because Micheal just dumped me and is most probally going to tell Claire what happened too**

**Micheal POV**

**I was so mad I couldn't stay there I needed to get out so I went and got into my car and drove to were my heart leaded me...To Claire.**

**A/N Hey guys I know in daylighters Micheal gets cured from being a vampire this one is set before carpe corpes but bishop doesn't come to morganville and Claire is still a virgin**


	3. Chapter 3- Shocker!

**A/N Hey guys so I hope you like the story so far and I Don't Own Anything Except The Plot The Rest Belongs To Rachel Caine Our Goddess Sorry for any spelling mistakes**

**Micheal POV**

I got into my car and drove to Myrins lab to see Claire and tell her about Shane and Eve because she deserves to know I got my golf umbrella and got out to walk to the little shack at the end of the ally as I went down the stairs I saw Claire standing at a table busy with some boiling chemicals there were blue ones , purple ones and some green ones. Myrin was sitting in a armchair reading a book he looked up to see who was entering the lab when he saw it was me he relaxed he must have thought it was Shane I walked up behind Claire and said hello she jumped "Shit Micheal don't do that my heart almost stopped!" she yelled I just laughed "Oh and hey Myrin how are you?" "I am doing fine ." well shit someone was grumpy "Myrin I wanted to ask can I please steal your assisstant for the rest of the day?" "Well she still has.." Claire interupted "Yes you may because she is done." I laughed at the look on Myrins face when Claire went to get her backpack then she said "Bye Myrin see you tomorrow." "Bye little bird see you tomorrow" little bird I was so going to mock Claire with that one later. We both went up the stairs then I got my umbrella I left at the door and walked to my car I opened the passenger door for Claire like a gentlemen but instead of getting in she reached for the umbrella "You're the one whos allirgic to the sun." she said "You get in first." I gave her a funny look as she walked me to the driver's side and shaded me when I sat "What?" "Nothing." with that I closed the door as she walked around the car to the passenger side and got in. "So were we going?" "To Common Grounds for some coffee." "and for you to talk to Eve" Claire said with a wink I just looked at her started the car and drove to Common grounds in silence when we got there Claire got out first with the umbrella and opened my door she walked me to Common Grounds door and we went inside I spotted a table at the back then I turned to the coffee bar and saw Eve I quickly looked away and went to the table at the back of the shop and sat down Claire followed after we sat down and I asked her "Hey why don't you go and order us some coffee heres some money." "Why don't you go Eve's on duty?" "Please just go and order some coffee." okay I sounded weird I just looked at her until she got up and went to stand in line to order.

Claire POV

Wow Micheal is full of shit today but I just got up and stood in line. I wonder why he scrubbed off the idea to talk to Eve... "Oh well" I sighed to myself and waited for the two collage girls in front of me to finish their orders Eve smiled until she saw me in the front of the line I wonder whats wrong with her I just smiled and said "Hey Eve whats up?" "Nothing and hey CB! what can I get you" "My usual and Micheal's." "Coming right up" she went to the expresso mechaine behind the counter.

Eve POV

OMFG OMFG NO WAY Micheal was not going to tell Claire here I could lose my job not that it really bothers me but I would have no other source of income. While I was thinking I fucked up Claires mocha and then when I put Micheals down it fell over "Wow my lucky day!" I said sarcasticly Claire looked like she was holding back a laugh I just glared at her and said "Just go sit down I'll bring your drinks." okay I sounded bitchy she just raised her eyebrows and went to sit down.

Claire POV

I frowned as I went to sit down Micheal looked at me with confusion on his face "Weres the coffee?" "Eve fucked up my order and spilled yours then she just said I must come sit down she will bring our drinks for us." Micheal sat back and folded his arms across his chest glancing at Eve "So what did you wanna talk about?" "we'll wait for our drinks" Micheal said as he focused his attention on me again the silence was akward so I asked "Hey Mikey when we doing our gig here?" Micheal looked confused then it dawned on him "I can go talk to Oliver about that now I'll be right back." he was gone in a flash Claire answered to no one really "Okay" just then Eve came with the drinks and sat down in the seat Micheal vacated "Hey CB" I ignored her and took my mocha Eve eyed me and arched an eyebrow "Did Micheal tell you anything?" she sounded worried I just turned my head to her and fround ''What do you mean?" I asked in a confused voice she sat back and stared at me I began to worry what was going on that was so important that Micheal had too tell me and that made Eve worry as she had. Micheal returned and glared at Eve with a disapointing yet sad look in his eyes. Eve stood up and looked at me and said "I'm trully sorry CB" she walked back to the coffee bar with her head hanging low like a kid who couldn't get candy from the store Micheal sat down and looked at me "Did she tell you?" "Tell me what?" Micheal lened foward put his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his hands and sighed "Claire I don't know how to start...Shane and Eve... Eve and Shane ... they ...they" "THEY WHAT! MICHEAL" "They slept together!" I was stunned speechless no way Eve wouldn't do that no no no shes my best friend I didn't realise I was crying until Michel lended over and wiped a tear from my check I looked at him tears blurring my vision and said "Sometimes your boyfriend will stab you in the heart and your best friend will stab you in the back but the worst thing is when they share the knife." after I said that I got up and left not lookng anywhere except the door.

Micheal POV

After Claire left I was frozen I couln't move I just glared at Eve who saw the whole thing she startd coming to me "How did she take it?" "Well lets see she cried then she said and I quote "Sometimes your boyfriend will stab you in the heart and your best friend will stab you in the back but the worst thing is when they share the knife." so you tell me." Eve just stood there mouth open "Eve close your mouth your attracting flies." with that said I stood up and left to go home.

Shane POV

I heard a ratel on the doorknobe and Claire came in she didn"t look at me she headed straight for her room I fallowed her up the stairs "Claire" I called out after her she stoped dead in her tracks as she turned I saw a singel trear roll down her check "We need to talk" I said and aprouched her she stoped me with one hand on my chest and said "There is nothing to talk about" "Yes there is,I made a mistake when I dumped you" she spate back at me ''Did you make a mistake by fucking Eve too!" I took a step back and frowned "How did you find out" I asked "Micheal told me!" I heard the front door open and close I thought to my self ''great who could that be" I went down stairs to find Micheal looking for Claire "Where is she" he asked me without giving him a answer I pushed him back against the wall holding my arm to his throat I yelled at him "How the fuck did you find out man!" not giving him time to answer I yelled again "Why did you tell Claire?" "She has a right to know bro" he said very calmly

Micheal POV

Shane let go of me and said "Your sapost to be my friend man" "Well friends don't go sleeping with there friends girlfriends now do they?" then Shane yelled at me "What did you sleep with Claire now? I always knew she was a fucking fang-banger!" I said in a very disgusted tone "No man! I respeact her and you enough not to do that shit" "Well now she hates me." "She has the rig.." I was cut off by Claire storming into the kitchen she looked pretty pissed then she glared at shane and it felt like the house was backing her up there were vibrations running though the floor then she said with quit a lot of venoem in her voice "Of course I fucking hate you you asshole you sleep with my best friend for god knows how long and had the nerve to ask me too forgive you oh Shane you are a low life dirt bag who doesn't deserve happiness." "Well you know what I did find happiness with Kiara she is much prettier than you and isn't some little fang-banging whore like you." "Are you going for some record to see if you can fuck all my friends or are you just trying to follow your dads footsteps in being and abusive alcoholic son of a bitch who hates vampires for no reason?" ouch that wasn't even directed at me and it hurt Shane looked shocked then he looked sad "Sorry Claire I didn't mean it and can you not talk about THAT infront of Micheal?" "What mustn't I talk about infront of Micheal?" "THAT!" "Oh you mean how you used to punch and kick me when you were mad or bored" WHAT! he use to abuse Claire and she didn't tell me WTF regret croossed Shanes face "Claire please we can get through this together." Claire walked towards Shane and said in a sweet voice "Honey together ended when you decided it was okay to fuck Eve behind my back" with that she walked out I think I saw tears in Shanes eyes before he stormed out and went to his room slaming his door then I heard the front door open so I left the kitchen to see what it was.

Eve POV

I just got home and was going to unlock the front door when it opened and there stood Claire tears in her eyes and a suitcase in her hand just then Micheal came out of the kitchen...

**A/N Hey sorry for the cliff-hanger I'm evil mwahahahaha hope you enjoy! XD**


	4. Chapter 4- Something New

_**There stood Claire tears in her eyes and a suitcase in her hand. Just then Micheal came out of the kitchen...**_

_**Eve POV **_

What the hell? Why is Claire crying and why does she have a suitcase? Wow that was a lot of pointless questions to ask myself Micheal was giving me a '**Get lost' **look I didn't go anywhere Micheal just sighed and asked "Claire were you going?" I folded my arms over my chest and said "Answer him Claire were are you going?" she looked at me straight in the face and said in a cold tone "That became none of your business when you decided it was okay to fuck my boyfriend I mean Ex-boyfriend behind my back you whore" Ouch okay that hurt my feelings when I didn't answer she just pushed past me and went out as she did she lost her balance I mean I could have caught her but she just burned me so I watched as she feel just before she hit the ground Micheal caught her Stupid vampire speed then he glared at me "What the fuck Eve why didn't you catch her?" "Did you not just hear her burn me?" Claire looked furiouse "So because I tell you the truth you want to see me hurt go fuck yourself I'm gone!" Micheal looked worried "Were are you goning Claire?" I couldn't care less she just said in a matter-of-fact voice "To Amelie for another place to stay. I don't want to have to see this slut and the asshole upstairs ever again see you around Micheal" she waved bye. Micheal tried to catch her but she was too far in the sunlight for him to get her.

Claire POV

I was so mad at Eve she was such a bitch I couldn't stand staying there one more minute I had to leave I knew I was going to miss Micheal because resently I was feeling kind of strange around him but in a good way I think I was falling for him and hard I hope I could see him again and soon but for now I was going to see Amelie for a place to stay I have a feeling shes going to tell me to go live at my parents but I could hope couldn't I? When I got there her assistant raised an eyebrow at me and asked "Do you have an appointment to see the founder?" "No but it is urrgent so may you please let me see her?" she picked up her phone and dialed a number then told me "Go sit down she will see you soon." I nodded and sat in the waiting area after a few minutes I heard her say "The founder will see you now." I got up and walked to the big wooden door and opened it just then a pissed off looking Oliver walked out. Trouble in paradise I guess When I saw Amelie she looked just as pissed as Oliver did. I stood Infront of her table not daring to sit without her permission she gesured to the chair infront of her I put down my suitcase and sat down Amelie looked at me and said "What can I do for you Child?" seriously I'm not a child will she stop calling me that! UGH "I was wondering if you have somewhere for me to stay? I have moved out of the Glass House." "Well I am sorry but the only place avalible is were your parents stay." Shit I knew it "Okay thank you Amelie." "Good day Claire see you soon." "Bye Amelie." I waved and went too her wall to open a portal to my parents house When I saw the living room appear I steped through. My dad got one hell of a fright I couldn't contain my laughter my mom came out of the kitchen looking startled. When she saw me she smiled "Claire honey what a suprise I didn't exspect to see you. What are you doing here?" after that quesion reality hit me and tears formed in my eyes my mom looked worried "Claire whats the matter?" "I came to move in with you guys." my dad caught on straight away "What did that boy do to you! I swear if he raped you he is going to die!" OMG why did he always guess the wrong thing! "No dad he cheated on me with that goth girl I lived with Eve." my mom looked heartbroken but my dad looked smug my mom must have noticed it to because she stood next to him and slaped his arm "This is no time for your 'I told you so' speech okay she didn't know he would do this to her" he looked guilty "Sorry honey why don't I take your bag to your room" I gave it to him after he left upstairs my mom came to me and gave me a tight hug I started crying on her shoulder well she said soothing things to me. She asked me "Honey what happened? tell me from the begining." I answered "Can I just go have a quick shower then I will explain it to you and dad over lunch." "Okay sweety that sounds fine while you shower I will make lunch" I gave her a hug and went to my room when I got there I almost had an heart attack I forgot how It looked I instantly missed my old one I was defenitly going to get my bedding and curtains from the glass house tomorrow. I hated my pink blankets and curtains it looked so childish and I'm not a child anymore. I got myself some clothes and walked to the bath room for a nice long shower. I got out when the water started running cold then put on a jean and top I didn't bother to dry my hair and went down stairs to face the music when I gotto the kitchen right there on he table stood what looked like a feast and sitting inone of the chairs there was Micheal Glass himself he stood up and opened his arms I ran right to him and enveloped him in a hug "OMG mikey I wasn't exspecting to see you!" he smiled "I thought I would suprise you CB" "Well you did" When I finally let him go I sat next to him my mom asked "What does CB mean?" Micheal answered "It means Claire Bear it's just a nickname we gave her when she started living with us." "Oh how sweet" my mom said. I just started to blush LIKE CRAZY! Micheal smriked and my parents laughed The rest of the night went well better than it would have if Micheal was Shane. I think Shanes just not good with parents were Micheal is and he's super hot OMG I did not just think that here at the table I quickly cleared that thought after we ate me and Micheal cleaned the kitchen well my parents went to watch a movie. "Hey Claire I was wondering if you wanna acompany me to common grounds tomorrow moring for some coffee?" he seemed nervous I mean Micheal Glass nervous and did he ask me out on a date I mean sure I just broke up with Shane but that wasn't working anyway he was using me thats why he moved on so quickly but I don't think I can move on so quickly "Maybe you could come over tomorrow when I come back from class instead?" "That sounds good" we just finished the kitchen and Micheal was about to leave when my mom called from the living room "Don't you want to stay for a game of jinga?" he looked at me and answer "Couldn't hurt" after 7 games of jinga my parents said goobye and went to bed I walked Micheal to the door "Bye Mikey see you tomorrow" I gave him a monster hug and kissed his cheek I could have sworen he blushed "Bye CB see you tomorrow wait what time?" "Around 1 o'clock" "Okay bye" with that he left I went up stairs changed into pjs and fell asleep dreaming f Micheal...

**I hope you guys liked it please review and sorry if it seems like I've copied some other stories but I've read so many I can't even tell an origanal idea from a stories I've reed**


	5. Chapter 5- Micheal Glass

"Bye CB see you tomorrow wait what time?" "Around 1 o'clock" "Okay bye" with that he left I went upstairs changed into pjs and fell asleep dreaming of Micheal...

Claire POV

When I woke up it felt like I drank a ton of coffee or something because I was buzzing with energy and for the first time in a while I actually felt happy I got out of bed and had a shower when I got out I realised I didn't bring any clothes with me to the bathroom but then I remembered I wasn't at the Glass house I was at my parents' house it felt like the happiness drained right out of me I just walked out of the bathroom with a towel around my body because no one was home both my parents were at work(Can't remember if Claire's parents had a job but bear with me) I decide on something pretty to wear so I got a crop top out of my drawer and a pair of high waist denim shorts with my converse I combed my hair and even used some of the make-up Eve got me for my birthday last year and by make-up I mean eye liner and mascara when I was done I gave myself a once over and wow I looked beautiful I should start putting more effort into what I wear then that little traitorous voice at the back of my mind said "Maybe that's why Shane left you for Eve you didn't even try to look pretty were Eve always wore those pretty corsets and skirts you should have tried harder it's not Shanes fault he cheated on you it's yours you made the relationship boring for him!" "Shut up!" I actually screamed out loud I couldn't believe I just thought that it wasn't my fault he chose to cheat on me I didn't drive him to it I was snapped out of my thoughts when I saw the time SHIT! I was late I grabbed my bag and ran to the university I didn't even have time to stop for a mocha after the first lecture the day flew by and the next thing I knew I was on my way home I checked the time 12:55 SHIT! I had five minutes to get home I got out my phone and texted Micheal

Hey please get me a mocha on your way here please

Clairexxx

He replied instantly

Sure CB see you soon

Michealxxx

Only after I read his message did I notice that I put three x's at the end of the message I only use to do that with Shane why did I type it to Micheal? Must have been and accident I wasn't thinking straight. When I got home I opened the door and ran to my room to spray myself with deodorant and brush my hair and touch up my make-up while I was busy I started playing music then one song caught my attention I mean the lyrics just felt so true (song name Taylor Swift Better than revenge I advise you to listen to the song)

"Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did"

Ha!

Time for a little revenge

The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and...

I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him

**I had Shane right where I wanted him and I was happy**

She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause

She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"

I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it

**I didn't expected Eve of all people to be the one Shane cheats on me with**

I underestimated just who I was dealing with

She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum

She underestimated just who she was stealing from

**She thought I was little CB oh she was in for a suprise **

She's not a saint

And she's not what you think

She's an actress, whoa

She's better known

For the things that she does

On the mattress, whoa

Soon she's gonna find

Stealing other people's toys

On the playground won't

Make you many friends

She should keep in mind

She should keep in mind

There is nothing I do better than revenge

She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list

She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it

I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling

And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things

**Eve Grieve Deceive Leave**

But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know

Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go

They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me

But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity

**Her Goth clothes were just to piss off the vamps**

She's not a saint

And she's not what you think

She's an actress, whoa

She's better known

For the things that she does

On the mattress, whoa

Soon she's gonna find

Stealing other people's toys

On the playground won't

Make you many friends

She should keep in mind

She should keep in mind

There is nothing I do better than revenge

I'm just another thing for you

To roll your eyes at, honey

You might have him but haven't you heard

I'm just another thing for you

To roll your eyes at, honey

You might have him but I always get the last word

Whoa

She's not a saint

And she's not what you think

She's an actress, whoa

She's better known

For the things that she does

On the mattress, whoa

Soon she's gonna find

Stealing other people's toys

On the playground won't

Make you many friends

She should keep in mind

She should keep in mind

There is nothing I do better than revenge

Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?

'Cause I don't think you do. Oh.

Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?

I don't think you do

I don't think you do

**I don't think she does**

Let's hear the applause

Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)

So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better

She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"

Just as the song ended I heard Micheal call me from down stairs I got up and went down stairs when Micheal saw me he looked like a fish opening and closing his mouth the whole time it was so funny to see "Hello Micheal how are you?" "Oh ah great actually how was your day?" "Okay I guess I didn't see Monica or Eve so awesome actually!" he just laughed then I remembered I asked him for a mocha "And where is my mocha?" I asked while raising an eyebrow he just smiled and walked to the kitchen I followed him when I got there I gasped because on the table was a dinner for two or in this case lunch there was a pizza I assume that what was in the Styrofoam cup was my mocha and to top it all off there was a red rose In the middle of the table in a glass I smiled from ear to ear "So who's this for?" I asked batting my eyelashes "Oh I don't know it looked like this when I got here" he said in a matter-of-fact voice at that moment I felt so stupid why would Micheal have a date with me "Oh sorry I just... well I... I thought it was for us sorry" I said while blushing Micheal laughed and said "Oh Claire I was just kidding it is for us!" I looked up to see a very amused look on Micheal's face I went over to him and slapped his arm "That's for making me blush" "But..." I shut him up by kissing him softly on the lips "And that is for everything else" He looked into my eyes and smiled a smile which stopped my heart "Well I guess I should do this more often then" I just laughed and sat down on the side of the table which didn't have a sports bottle on it. We started with small you know 'how was your day' 'what did you do today' then I asked him "Hey when's the gig at common grounds?" "Oh actually its two days after you birthday" "Wow really are you serious? No way I'm so excited what are we singing? What are we wearing? How many songs are we singing?" I had so many questions to ask and I needed answers now! "Wow slow down one question at a time damn" I giggled then said "Okay let's start from the top what are we singing?" "I'm working on a playlist at the moment maybe we can have a look at it after lunch" "Sounds good. Okay what are we wearing?" "We'll see" "okay so what's with all this" I asked gesturing to the lunch setup Micheal blushed a little "Well I don't know I just feel like you deserve it I mean you're so amazing and beautiful you deserve so much more than this and I feel like I should try and give you everything you need" he said in under a second I stared at him with amazement then slowly got up and started walking towards him closer until we were only centimetres apart then whispered "I feel the same" before he could answer my lips crashed into his. He took a second to respond but after that the kiss started to heat up and was full of love and passion his tongue asked for entry and I granted it we kissed for a while longer but then I broke away to breath and wow I couldn't help but compare him to Shane and all I could say was he was way better than Shane ever was! He looked me in the eye and said "Claire Danvers I think I'm falling in love with you" "And I think I'm falling in love with you Micheal glass" with that said I don't know who made the first move but we were kissing again as we did we moved to the living room onto the sofa and as things progressed I was straddling him giving him kisses down his throat but moved back to his lips then he used his vampire speed and flipped us so that he was onto of me giving me kisses down my throat until he reached my collarbone I moaned and he glowed low in his throat we were interrupted by the sound of keys rattling in the front door he used his vampire speed and rushed to the kitchen I wonder why then I remembered the kitchen was still dirty from our lunch date I quickly jumped off the sofa to be greeted by my mom walking in to the house I needed a way to distract her so I ran and gave he a monster hug "Hello mom how was your day" I asked blocking the way to the kitchen "Very busy honey" was all she said so I took her keys and bag "Why don't you go and have a nice warm bath while I put away your stuff?" "Oh thanks honey that sounds great" then she disappeared upstairs. I went to the kitchen to see Micheal standing in front of the kitchen which was spotless and all the dishes were packed away "Wow that was interesting" Micheal said under his breath I smiled weakly "yeah close one. Anyway soooo see you tonight?" "What do you mean?" I blushed "I mean maybe you could come to my room you know through the window?" I asked/said he smiled "That sounds great" with that I gave him a quick kiss and let him leave around the back waving from the door just after I closed the back door my mom walked into the kitchen "Oh I forgot my phone I wanted to text your dad and ask him when he's coming home." "Okay mom" I said and hurried upstairs to study until supper time I heard my mom call me from down stairs "Claire suppers ready" I jumped up and went down stairs after I ate I had a shower and change into my pj's as I went into my room Micheal was there I smiled and shut my door "hey beautiful" obviously I blushed "Hey mikey" "come here" he said I ran at him and gave him a huge hug and then it turned into a kiss. We kissed for what felt like hours but was most probably a few minutes after a while I was finding it hard to keep my eyes open Micheal must have noticed because he said "Hey babe sleep I'll see you tomorrow" and kissed my forehead I nodded in agreement and fell asleep in his arms

A/N omg this chapter was so hard well anyway let me know what you think. Please review pretty pretty please!


	6. Chapter 6- The End!

A/N hey guys okay I know I haven't update in forever but my laptop crashed and only got fixed recently anyway I think this is the last chapter hope you enjoy.

Claire POV

When I woke up Micheal wasn't here anymore but I guess he didn't want my parents walking in on us or at least him lying on my bed. I felt epic today I mean I can't explain it but I just felt so happy and free and the best part was that it was Saturday a Myrin didn't need at the lab. When I checked my phone I saw I had a text from Micheal

Hey CB we have a gig at common grounds tonight come to glass house to rehearse.

XXX

Micheal

Omg no way we have a gig at common grounds tonight I'm so excited I couldn't wait

Sure see you soon.

XXX

Claire

After I sent him the text I went to have a shower and got dressed. Just as I was leaving I called to my parents "Mom, Dad I'm going to the glass house see you soon!" and then I left walking faster than normal but I didn't care I was too happy to care. When I got to the Glass house I didn't even bother knocking I just used my key I still had to let myself in. As soon as I went in I heard arguing in the living room and when I turned the corner I saw Shane and Micheal standing and shouting at each other. "Um guys! Hey! I yelled to get their attention "What the hell are you doing here" Shane sneered "do you miss me already?" my face flushed with anger "No I haven't spared you a thought since I dumped you I'm actually here to see Micheal because we have a gig at common grounds tonight asshole!" his smirk dropped as I turned to Micheal and gave him a hug "Come on lets rehearse!" Shane just walked out with anger written all over his face.

TIME SKIP (at common grounds- the show)

God I was so nervous I mean what if I mess up I couldn't stop fidgeting with the hem of my shirt then Micheal came to me and gave me a soft kiss "Hey don't be nervous you'll do just fine come on." He walked onto the stage first and everyone started cheering except Shane and Eve "Hello ladies and gentlemen how are you tonight?" everyone cheered Micheal smiled "Good because tonight performing with me is Claire Danvers" everyone cheered again and I couldn't help but smile and walk on stage and waved to everyone and the concert started.

(Songs)

Ed Sheeran- Give me love

Birdy- Skinny love

Laurel- Fire Breather

Taylor Swift- Red

Ed Sheeran- A List

Ed Sheeran- Thinking Out Loud

Lana Del Rey- Young and Beautiful

Christina Perri- Jar Of Hearts

Christina Perri- Human

Christina Perri- A Thousand Years

When we were done everyone cheered and Micheal came over to me and kissed me! Right there infront of everyone! And they cheered even louder which made me smile and we walked hand in hand off stage together and I couldn't have thought of a better way for the night to end!

A/N Well guys hope you like what you read and thank you to everyone who followed, favorited and review!


End file.
